


Comfort

by MysticPuma



Series: Sherlock One-shots [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, John had a crap day at work, M/M, Sherlock Cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPuma/pseuds/MysticPuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jbdrwholuvr on Fanfiction sent me the request: "Something to do with John and Sherlock going to see a movie?" and so they do :) A short fic, but one I am quite proud of :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A request for jbdrwholuvr on Fanfiction.net

Sherlock sighed. He was upside down on the sofa, waiting for John to come back. Things were always so _dull_ without John… Why did he have to go to work everyday?

The last case Sherlock had had was a simple robbery he figured out in mere seconds. How very boring…

After what seemed like days, Sherlock heard the front door open. He sprang up, flipping himself into a sitting position, just as John came up the stairs.

"Finally." He muttered. Then he saw the look on John's face… "Did you have A&E today?" John nodded. "What happened?"

"Bus accident. Of the seven school children brought in… One survived." John said, his voice cracking. "I couldn't save them… And then… Oh god, so many people died today, Sherlock. It was sickening…" he dropped his bag. Sherlock rose fluidly from the sofa and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." He assured him, planting a kiss atop John's head. "You did your best."

"But if I'd got there sooner…"

"Shut up, John." Sherlock said. John couldn't help but chuckle a little. "It wasn't your fault." He repeated. John buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder, warm and comforting.

They sat down. John went and made tea. It was meant to be a calming mechanism, but today it didn't work… He was far too uptight. Sherlock hated to see John like this. He thought for a moment. He then stood and grabbed his coat and scart.

"Come on, John. We're going out." He announced. John looked up, confused, but he got up and got his own coat on. They hurried out, and Sherlock hailed a cab.

"Where are we going?" John asked, confused.

"You'll see."

It took them a while to reach their destination, but eventually they got there. The cinema.

"Hm? What's going on, 'Lock? Something to do with a case?" John asked. Sherlock sighed.

"No, John. Thank you for thinking that." He muttered. Was it really so bloody hard to see Sherlock having fun?

"Then what's going on?"

"Where are we?" Sherlock asked, paying the taxi driver.

"The cinema…"

"What do people usually do at cinemas?"

"Watch films…"

"So what are we doing?" Sherlock felt like a teacher trying to coax the correct answer out of a student.

"Are we actually… Going to a movie?" John asked, dumbfounded. Sherlock sighed.

"Yes, we are. What do you want to see?" he asked, gesturing to the list of films on in the next hour. John took a moment, before pointing at the film on in screen 5. It started in half an hour. Sherlock smiled, going quickly to get tickets, while John got snacks. Sherlock probably wouldn't have any, but John got him some popcorn just in case.

About three hours later, they came out grinning..

"The main actor looked just like you." Sherlock said with a chuckle. John scowled.

"I'm not a hobbit!" he exclaimed. Sherlock laughed harder.

"You could've fooled me!" he exclaimed. John pinching his arm lightly.

"I'm not that short." He said defiantly, trying not to smile.

"Yes you are!" Sherlock argued, laughing more. John gave in and laughed too. They hailed a cab and got in.

"So what was that all about, hm?" John asked.

"Hm?"

"Seeing a movie? Why?"

"I thought you needed cheering up." Sherlock said, kissing John's cheek. John blushed, but smiled.

"Thanks, 'Lock." He said, leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I don't like it when you're upset, John." Sherlock said, letting his hand rest on John's, and entwining their hands together. "I love you too much to bear it."

John smiled.

"I love you too, 'Lock."


End file.
